Der Brief
by Julchen1515
Summary: In der Geschichte geht es, um den Brief den Marissa kurz vor ihrer Abreise an Ryan geschrieben hat. Leider ist sie ja auch an diesem Tag gestorben. Jeder hat sich bestimmt schon gefragt, was in diesem Brief für Ryan drin steht. Jetzt erfahrt ihr es


**Der Brief**

**Als Ryan die Post aus dem Briefkasten holt, legt er sie ohne auf sie zu achten auf den Küchentisch, da meistens sowieso nichts für ihn dabei ist. Doch beim genauen hinsehen stockt sein Atem, dort ist ein Brief an ihn adressiert und darauf steht unter Absender Marissa Cooper und es ist auch ihre Handschrift.**

Plötzlich kommen die ganzen Erinnerungen wieder hoch, die Bilder von dem Unfall und wie sie in seinen Armen stirbt. Das ist zu viel für Ryan, immer wenn er versucht nicht an diese Nacht zu denken, holen ihn die Erinnerungen immer wieder ein.

Er nimmt den Brief und geht damit ins Poolhaus zurück.  
Er guckt sich den Brief genauer an, der Brief hatte einen langen Weg bis zu ihm, er war voll mit verschiedenen Stempeln aus verschiedenen Staaten bis er endlich zur richtigen Adresse gekommen ist, zu ihm.

Er legt den Brief zu seinen Büchern, jetzt im Moment ist er nicht dazu in der Lage den Brief zu lesen. Er braucht jetzt erst mal Zeit um damit um zu gehen und darüber nach zu denken.

**Seit 8 Monaten ist das Leben von Ryan und den anderen nicht mehr so, wie es vor ihrem Tod war. Jeder von ihnen ist mit den Geschehnissen anderes umgegangen. Jeder von ihnen ist anders mit der Trauer um sie umgegangen. Doch eins das hatten sie alle gemeinsam, sie wünschten sich das der Unfall nie passiert wäre und sie immer noch das Leben leben würden wie es vor dem Unfall war.  
Doch dies kann nie wieder so werden, wie es mal war, dafür ist ein zu wichtiger Mensch von ihnen gegangen, Marissa Cooper.**

Für jeden von ihnen ging das Leben nach ihrem Tod zwar weiter, doch es war nichts das unbeschwerte Leben was sie vorher hatten.  
Am schwersten wohl war es für Julie, Summer und Ryan mit dem Tod von ihrer geliebten Tochter, Freundin und Liebe umzugehen.  
Für jeden von den drein ist es ein hartes Schicksal, womit sie weiter leben müssen.

****

Es ist jetzt eine Woche her, als Ryan den Brief bekommen hat und er hat ihn bisher noch nicht gelesen. Seit diesem Tag sind die Erinnerungen an Marissa noch stärker geworden, als sie es sowieso schon vorher waren.  
Jede Nacht sieht er die gleichen Bilder vor seinen Augen, wie sie stirbt.  
Und immer wieder die gleiche Frage die er sich stellt, WARUM?

**Mit zitternden Händen hält Ryan den Brief von Marissa in der Hand.  
In dieser Nacht hat er einen Entschluss getroffen, dass der endlich den Brief lesen muss, um zu wissen was Marissa ihm zu sagen hatte.  
Doch das Poolhaus war dafür bestimmt nicht der richtige Ort.**

So ging Ryan mit dem Brief in der Hand zum Strand an den Ort, wo sich Marissa und er früher oft getroffen haben um zu reden oder einfach nur um zusammen zu sein.

Es ist eine wunderschöne Nacht um endlich den Brief zu lesen. Es ist eine klare Nacht und am Himmel sieht man die Sterne, der perfekte Ort.

Langsam öffnet Ryan den Brief und berührt mit seinen Fingerspitzen die saubere geschriebene Schrift von Marissa.  
Plötzlich schießen ihn tausend Erinnerungen durch den Kopf, das erste Treffen zwischen ihnen, der erste Kuss und auch der tragische Moment als Marissa in seinen Armen stirbt.  
Langsam fängt er an den Brief zu lesen.  
Auf diesen Moment hat er lange genug gewartet.  


_Lieber Ryan,_

du fragst dich bestimmt, warum ich dir diesen Brief schreibe und ich ihn dir nicht persönlich gegeben habe. Ich verstehe wenn du darüber enttäuscht bist. Aber das hat nichts mit dir zu tun, sondern mit mir.  
Ich möchte dir erklären, warum ich diesen Schritt tue.  
Um ehrlich zu sein, weil ich muss.  
Ich muss mein Leben in den Griff bekommen um endlich glücklich und frei zu sein.  
Mein ganzes Leben lang habe ich noch nie auf eigenen Beinen gestanden, immer waren Menschen hinter mir, die mir geholfen und immer da waren, um mir Rat zu geben und bei Problemen zu helfen.  
Doch dies muss ich alles selbst bewältigen ohne die Hilfe von Anderen und dafür gehe ich diesen Weg.  
Ich werde zusammen mit meinem Vater auf den Schiffen arbeiten, die er fahren wird. Natürlich weiß ich, dass ich dafür da bin, um die Schiffe sauber zu halten.  
Wäre hätte gedacht, das ich das mal machen würde. Ich bestimmt nicht.  
Doch es ist das Beste für mich, um mit meinem Leben wieder ins reine zu kommen.  
Außerdem muss ich mir überlegen, wie mein Leben nach dem hier weiter gehen soll und dafür brauche ich Zeit zum nachdenken.  
Das ist meine Chance und die werde ich nutzen.

Ryan, ich möchte danke sagen, dafür das du immer hinter mir standst, egal was passiert ist.  
Wir Beide haben eine echt harte Zeit hinter uns.  
Wir hatten gute Zeiten wie auch schlechte Zeiten. Doch ich möchte keinen einzigen Augenblich davon missen.  
Als ich dich das Mal sah, als du an der Ausfahrt von den Cohens standest und darauf wartete, ob du ins Haus darfst, seit diesem Augenblick bis du mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen.  
Seit dem war mein größter Wunsch mit dir zusammen zu kommen und dann endlich auf dem Jahrmarkt auf dem Riesenrad kam es zu unseren ersten Kuss.  
Das Gefühl, was ich dabei fühlte war unbeschreiblich schön.  
All diese Erinnerungen werde ich niemals im meinem Leben vergessen.  
Ich werde dich nie vergessen.  
Ryan, du hast mir erst wieder einen Sinn in meinem Leben gegeben und dafür bin ich dir undankbar.  
Ich habe nie aufgehört dich zu lieben und werde es auch nie tun.  
In dir habe ich meine große Liebe gefunden und ich hoffe, dass wir Beide, wenn ich wiederkomme eine zweite Chance bekommen.  
Ich weiß zwar noch nicht genau, wie meine Zukunft aussieht.  
Doch ich weiß eins ich möchte sie mit dir verbringen, meiner großen Liebe.  


_In Liebe deine Marissa  
_

****

Als Ryan die letzte Zeile des Briefes gelesen hatte, faltete er den Brief sorgfältig wieder zusammen und tat ihn zurück in seine Hosentasche.

Dann guckte er mit Tränen in den Augen in den Himmel und sah ihn sich genau an und in diesem Augenblich leuchtete ein Stern heller als die anderen.  
Und er war sich ganz sich sicher, das Marissa die ganze Zeit dabei war.

Ryan traf einen Entschluss…

**Ryan wusste was er machen musste um endlich wieder sein Leben zu leben.**

**Er musste endgültig mit dem Kapitel Marissa abschließen, um selber wieder glücklich zu werden. So entschied er sich Marissa einen letzten Brief zu schreiben um sich zu verabschieden.**

**So nahm er ein Stück Papier und einen Stift und fing an seine Gefühle auf Papier zu bringen.**

**Mit zitternden Händen fing er an die erste Zeile zu schreiben. **

_Liebe Marissa,_

_diesen Brief zu schreiben fällt mir sehr schwer, da ich weiß dass es das letzte Mal sein wird dir so nah zu sein. _

_Mit der letzten Zeile dieses Briefes muss ich mich von dir verabschieden und das ist das schwierigste was ich je in meinem Leben machen musste und du weiß, was ich schon alles erlebt habe._

_Doch das ist gar Nichts, im Gegensatz was vor 8 Monaten passiert ist._

_Vor 8 Monaten bist du in meinen Armen gestorben und dabei ist ein Teil von mir mit gestorben. _

_Ich würde Alles dafür tun, dich wieder in meinen Armen zu spüren und glücklich mit dir zu sein. Doch leider muss ich mir eingestehen dass du Tot bist, auch wenn ich es nicht wahrhaben will. _

_Nie hätte ich damit gerechnet dich zu verlieren. _

_Marissa, ich möchte mich bei dir bedanken._

_Du hast es geschafft, dass ich endlich glücklich bin._

_Dank dir, habe ich das erste Mal erlebt was Liebe heißt._

_Ich kann mich noch so gut an unsere erste Begegnung erinnern, als ich dich das erste Mal sah wusste ich sofort, dass du die richtige bist und ich sollte mich nicht irren._

_Seit diesem Tag an sind meine Gefühle für dich immer mehr gewachsen._

_Wir beide hatten gute sowie schlechte Zeiten doch ich möchte keine einzige Erinnerung missen._

_Bevor ich dich traf, dachte ich mein Leben hat keinen Sinn mehr, doch dann traf ich dich und mein Leben hatte endlich wieder einen Sinn und dafür danke ich dir, weil ohne dich wäre ich nicht der Ryan Atwood der ich heute bin. _

_Marissa, in dir habe ich meine große Liebe gefunden und die wirst du immer bleiben, auch nach deinem Tod. _

_Doch ich muss endlich mit deinem Tod abschließen, um endlich wieder leben zu können. _

_Du wirst immer ein Teil in meinem Leben und immer im meinem Herzen sein, das schwöre ich dir. _

_Ich werde immer wieder gerne an dich und unsere gemeinsame Zeit zurück denken, doch ich muss auch zulassen das neue Erinnerungen dazu kommen können. _

_Ich weiß, dass du immer in meiner Nähe sein wirst. Ich werde dich immer in meinem Herzen tragen und wenn ich mal Sehnsucht nach dir habe, dann schaue ich einfach in den Himmel und suche den hellsten und schönsten Stern von allen und dann weiß ich das du da oben, auf mich runter schaust und mir die Kraft gibst, mein Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. _

_Aber denk daran, irgendwann werden wir uns wiedersehen und darauf freue ich mich jetzt schon. _

_Doch bis dies passiert muss ich Lebewohl sagen. _

_In Liebe dein Ryan_

**Ryan faltet den Brief ordentlich zusammen und steckt in einen Umschlag.**

**Dann geht er zu dem Ort, an dem er nie gehen wollte, an Marissas Grab.**

**Dort angekommen, muss er den letzten Schritt wagen.**

**Er legt den Brief auf Marissas Grab.**

**Danach schaut er in den Himmel und wieder sieht er einen Stern der heller leuchtet als alle anderen und er weiß nun dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hat.**

**Sein letzter Blick fällt auf ihr Grabstein und nach 8 Monaten lächelt Ryan wieder und mit diesem Lächeln verlässt er den Friedhof, in ein Neues Leben. **


End file.
